


hell's trip to danny

by Blaiddsumu



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, like. rated teen because of excessive swearing, rating because of lots and lots of horrified swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiddsumu/pseuds/Blaiddsumu
Summary: You know when sometimes someone smushes a spider and a bajillion spider babies swarm out?





	hell's trip to danny

**Author's Note:**

> written based on somewhat true events (i saw a spider crawl across the bed in front of my face and nearly had a heart attack, couldn't sleep at all for the rest of the night, and my anxiety started making worst-case scenarios) i can barely even read this because it freaks me out just thinking about something like this happening but i had to write it to get my brain to stop Doing That,, 
> 
> i found this in my wips and decided to post it because why not, so it's not fleshed out like. At All. 
> 
> but yeah uh. be careful if you find that absolutely horrifying

It was actually a nice, normal, and most importantly, calm night for once. No ghosts were popping up and interrupting his attempts at sleeping and no explosions from his parents’ lab or the kitchen downstairs. So, of course, something bad had to ruin it. 

Danny was contentedly scrolling through social media on his phone as he lay in bed, letting his mind slowly shut down before he went to sleep, when something dark skittered across the bed in front of his face, illuminated by the light from the phone screen. 

It was small, and somewhat hard to make out, but unmistakably a spider. a spider right in front of his face, crawling around on his bed. He promptly flung his arm out on instinct to  _ get it away get it aWAY-- _

Which, of course, turned out to be probably the worst possible decision he could have made. 

He watched in horror as the small body of the spider erupted into hundreds of even smaller baby spiders. There was a brief pause before he screeched in terror and flung himself from the bed, heart racing faster than he had ever felt. 

“oh god oh fuck oh fuck-- fuck shit oh fuck holy fUCK” he began muttering, pacing as far away from the bed as he could. 

“fuck what the shit holy shit what just happened holy-” 

The slamming of his bedroom door interrupted his horrified mutterings as Jazz burst into his room, quickly followed by both his parents. 

“Danny! what's wrong? we heard screaming, are you okay?”

“oh fuck you guys gotta help me oh god the spider- spiders everywhere they're everywhere you need--” then, he was struck with an idea, “we gotta incinerate my entire room it's the only way, we have to do it now before it's too late oh god they're  _ swarming- _ ” 

“... Danny what are you  _ talking _ about?”  his mom asked, concerned. She had never heard him curse more in his entire life than this moment, which was something of an accomplishment as he was a teenager.

“the SPIDERS, fuck just, just  _ look _ oh fuck,” he said as he pointed a shaking finger. 

There was a moment of silence as everyone followed his finger to the other side of his room, taking in the small mass of spiders, before it all burst into chaos. A cacophony of panicked noise erupted as everyone burst into motion, reaching for the nearest weapon in multiple cases.

  
  


Nobody slept upstairs for two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> (hey so for those of y'all who are waiting for an update on my other fic i pROMISE im actually making some really good progress,, i've got a better idea for the plot and im actually outlining chapters and im almost finished with the Real Chapter Two, i really am gonna update Soon)
> 
> but yeah danny was basically my internal monologue the entire night my anxiety decided to think of worst case scenarios so have fun


End file.
